Surprise
by overobsessedfangirl
Summary: Katniss is 9 mouths Pregant with twins after the babies are born there is a surprise guest who do you think it will be read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The name games

Peeta and me are sitting on our laptops looking at the list of baby names we couldn't agree on names and since we are expecting tins it makes things a lot worse. And considering that I am 9 months pregnant Peeta is trying to make me happy. Finally I get an idea, "Why don't you name one of them and I will name the other" I tell Peeta. " Okay that's a great idea I already have a name in mind". "What is it" I ask Peeta " Bailey Ray Mellark" he says. "I like it"I say " And I have a name too" " What is it" Peeta asks " Alexandria Paige Mellark " " Its perfect" he says. The next thing you know I am doubled over in pain. " Katniss are you okay?" Peeta asks worried. The next thing you know I feel a gush of liquid between my legs " Peeta I think my water just broke" I say. This makes him panic even more " WHAT!" Then I am bending over arms around my belly screaming out in pain. " Go get the bags and car seats , Peeta , NOW!" I scream at him. He does and while he is doing that I slowly and painfully make my way to the car. Peeta comes out and sees me and is piled high with my hospital bag the two diaper bags and the two car seats. I frown at him and he says "Don't worry about me you are the one about to give birth to twins."

On our way to the hospital I call Annie and Finnick and Haymitch and Johanna and then I call my mom to tell her to be ready and that we were on our way. When we get to the hospital my mom is standing outside with a wheelchair and a bright smile on her face. Peeta helps me out of the car and into the wheelchair and we make our way trough the hospital and to the birthing center. When we get to our room my mom said that I a dilating fast and that I was already at and 8 and that it would only be about an halfhour. "Another halfhour of this" I say as another contraction hits and I hunch over in pain and squeeze Peetas hand.

30 minutes later

"PUSH , KATNISS ,PUSH" Peeta yells at me. I do and when I do I hear a little tiny cry."Peeta want to cut the umbilical cord?" my mother asks. " Yeah of course I do!" And he walks over and proudly cuts the cord, then I here him whisper " Bailey" And he walks over to me with a bundle of pink blankets and I start to smile and as I do another contraction hits and I scream in pain instead. So Peeta hands our baby over to one of the waiting nurses hands and comes to hold my hand and I can tell it pains him to see me in so much pain. " Push Katniss" my mother tells me and I do then I hear another cry and this time no one has to ask twice and Peeta goes to cut the umbilical cord and then I hear him say " Alexandria" and he walks this time with a bundle of purple blankets and hand me my baby my little Alexandria and goes to get Bailey from one of the nurses then he comes to me and we trade babies and then we sit and lookat our babies intill someone unexpected comes in for a visit.

Gale


	2. Chapter 2

"Gale what are you doing here how did you find out where I was" I finally said after about 5 minutes of awkward silence. " I saw the paparazzi outside and guessed that they were here because of you" he says " And it seems I guessed right" he says and then his eyes lock on Bailey and Alexandria. " Congrats guys I am happy for you! Whats their names" he asks. " This is Bailey" I say pointing to the baby in the pink blankets "And this is Alexandria" I say pointing to the baby wrapped tightly in the purple blankets that is laying in Peetas strong arms." Wait, did you just say that the paparazzi was here!" I say loudly and Peeta looks at me with wide eyes and says " I don't want these two to be celebrities the second they are born" " Neither do I so we are to have to sneak out or something they are not going to get even one photo of my babies at least until they turn one" I say in a serious tone. " Okay I will go ask one of the nurses if there is a back door we can use" Peeta says and with that he puts Alexandria in her hospital crib and goes to find a nurse. And then Gale decides to leave so I tell him bye and go backto gazing at my babies.

While Peeta is gone I get the twins ready. While I am dressing Bailey I really get to look at her. She is like a mini Peeta. She has bright blue eyes and light blonde curls all over her head. I decided that since they wrapped her in a pink blanket that I would put her in a pink sundress considering that it was like 80 degrees outside. Then I go to get Alexandria ready. I have decided I am going to call her Lexi for short. I dress her in a purple sun dress and notice that she looks just like me. Looks like Peeta got his wish a mini me. Then while I am putting Bailey in her car seat Peeta walks in and picks up Lexi and puts her in her car seatandpicks up her diaper bag and we sneak out of the hospital


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner my computer wasn't working and wouldn't let me type but the wait is over so here is the third chapter. I don't own anything related to the hunger games.**

When we got out to the car I put Bailey in and Peeta put Alexandria in and then started the car but I was just standing there looking at my wonderful babies. " Katniss come on they will be fine unless the paparazzi sees us and I don't think you want that to happen do you? " Peeta says suddenly bringing me back to the present. " No but it's just I can't stop looking at them. They are so beautiful. " I say. I know but we need to go" he says " Okay I am coming" and I get in the car and drive away.

When we get home Gale in sitting on the steps waiting for us with a frown on his face. " Gale whats wrong?" I say as I am getting Baileys carrier out of the car. " I am so sorry" he says " For what?" I ask. " you will find out soon. " Okay fine don't tell me' I say and walk in the house with Peeta at my heels. " What do you think that was all about" Peeta asks me. " I don't know but I guess we will find out just like he said. Then we hear a small cry and our heads snap up and we run up to the babies rooms where the cry was coming from. The room still aren't finish but they almost are. Baileys room is going to be pink and Lexis room is going to be purple. Wee go to Lexis room and she is fine so we go to Baileys room and find someone holding a knife to our baby.

Gale


	4. Chapter 4

"Gale, what do you think you are doing to Bailey?" I say after a few minutes. "Well if I can't be happy the you guys shouldn't be happy and I am going to make that happen by killing your guy's precious little Bailey." He says. "NO,PLEASE NO!" I scream and I start to run to grab Bailey from his grasp until he says "Take on more step and the baby gets it." That's when I started crying really loud. " Gale give us Bailey and we can think of something. Why aren't you happy anyways?"Peeta says."Because you get to kiss Katniss whenever you want and I don't and no I won't give you Bailey unless I get to kiss Katniss" he says. I look at Peeta and he nods and says "Fine but just one kiss" "Remember I am doing this for Bailey, okay, just remember that,okay?" I say " I love you" He says " I love you too" I say and I walk over and Gale grabs my shirt and pulls me towards him and kisses me it seems like the kiss goes on forever until he pulls away and smiles and hands me a crying Bailey." Shh baby its okay mommies got you. Do you want your daddy?" I say to Bailey and hand her to Peeta. Then we hear the front door close and realize that Gale is gone but then when we go done stairs I realize what tomorrow is.

The Reaping.


	5. Chapter 5

"Peeta, we need to hurry if we're going to take the girls to my mother before we head to the reaping!" I yelled up the stairs. Peeta was getting the babies ready while I was getting their diaper bags packed. They we're going to stay with my mom during the reaping so in case one of us does get picked we won't have to walk onto the stage with them. "I'm coming, I'm coming. I just finish getting Bailey into her car seat." He says I could tell he was nervous just by the tone of his voice. "Okay babe, I am sorry I yelled at you I am just nervous I mean what if one of us gets picked or both of us." I say "We won't I promise" He says and then he sits the babies down and kisses me I end up wrapping my arms around his neck and he groans and only thing that breaks us apart is the siren that says we have a half hour to get to the reaping. And since its only a two minute drive to my moms house we would probably get there a little early. We get to my moms house and knocked on the door. "Hey Katniss, Peeta how are you?" My mom says." Yes, Mrs. Everdeen we are fine just nervous." Peeta replies. " Peeta how many times do I have to tell you call me Elizabeth" She says " Yeah sorry Elizabeth" He says while blushing a little "Okay they ate before we left and probably need a nap but in case they get hungry I made them a each a bottle and put in their bags now we must get going I say and hand her the babies and then we head back to the car.

When we get to the reapings we sign in and before Peeta could head off tohis sectionI pull him in to a kiss and for the first time ever he is the one to pull away and I look at him with a pouty face andhe chuckles and walks away to his section and I walk away to mine. And by the time I get to my spot Effie Trinket is saying "Ladies First" and that's when I start to shake and then she says the name "Katniss Mellark" I start to walk up to the stage when I hearn someone scream "NOOOOOOO!" And I turn to see Peeta being hulled off by some peacekeepers, but I keep on a brave face and walk up to the stage. Then once I am on the stage she calls theboys name " Peeta Mellark" And that's when I faint and every thing goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

When I wake up there's a bright light and I groan and then some doctors come in and check my pulse and then they say you should be able to leave tomorrow and then I notice that Peeta's not here so I start yelling " PEETA! WHERE IS PEETA! I WANT PEETA!" and then I start crying. The doctors are taken by surprise and say that they don't know where Peeta is and that they will go get Haymitch and he will tell me where Peeta is. After about five minutes Haymitch comes in and I scream at him "WHERE IS PEETA. I WANT PEETA! " Calm down sweetheart he's with the twins, but I can go get him if you need me to." He says. "Well duh, NOW GO GET HIM. I yell. And then Haymitch leaves and more doctors come in and say that since I seem very angry right now that no more people can come in and that's when I hear the voice. Peeta. My Peeta. And I start screaming again. " PEETA! I HEAR PEETA! I WANT PEETA! PEETA!" And then I hear Peeta screaming, "KATNISS! HAYMITCH WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO HER? WHY IS SHE SCREAMING?" Calm down lover boy she is fine she is just scared and she has been screaming your name since the minute she woke up." Haymitch says "PEETA I HEAR PEETA SOMBODY GET PEETA." I say. "KATNISS I AM COMING" Peeta yells then I hear the door knob rattle there's a gun shot and a scream.

Peeta's scream


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if you were hoping this was a update but if you haven't noticed I don't do very many notices but I just wanted to say that I am really thinking about deleting all of my stories because I haven't had a review in a about a month so unless you tell your friends to read and review I and get them to do it in the next week this story is being deleted

Sorry


End file.
